Vridian Festival
by solidad1001
Summary: A fluffy special shipping!I hope you all like it! And please review! A quick oneshot I wrote a long time ago...


I was preparing myself for the worst night in my entire life.

No, I wasn't being tortured, flooded by work, sick, or in major stress. No, I was just hosting the biggest party the world has ever seen-unwillingly. All thanks to the Pokémon association, a stupid mailman, and Blue.

By now, you're probably wondering what's going on, and why I, Green, am even actually going with this. I better start from the beginning. It all started with this letter.

"Dear Mister Green Oak,

We are proud to announce you as the host of our annual Pokémon association festival! Every year, the Pokémon association holds this event. It has been tradition that every 8 years a gym leader is chosen at random from the 5 regions to hold this huge festival in their home town, for all Pokémon lovers to attend. All gym leaders are to be present for battling and other fun, including thousands of people from other regions as well! We are excited about your plans for the upcoming festival in your home town! Be creative, have fun, and we will see you October 22'nd!

-The Pokémon association of the KJHSU (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova)"

Imagine the surprise of receiving that while having your regular morning coffee. Yup. Not fun. Of course, I immediately declined, and was on my way to the mailbox to send my return letter, when the mailman appeared talking to Blue. Of course I handed him my letter.

Of course he HAD to drop it.

Of course Blue HAD to pick it up and read it.

Of course she HAD to rip it up.

And then of course she HAD to say, "This is a chance of the lifetime! And with me for coordinating help, we'll host the biggest and best party ever seen by Pokémon fans everywhere!" And so began the one month long headache of a lifetime. Planning, deciding, cleaning, buying….It's no wonder I hadn't exploded.

And here I was now. 1 month later, night of the festival-dreading what was to come. I sat in the tree in my backyard, my fancy jacket on the roots along with my tie. I closed my eyes, the Viridian breeze riffling through my hair, taking me away from all the commotion up at the lab. All the dex holders were staying there, and were rushing to all get ready so we could all leave for the opening ceremony.

The moon shone brightly, and the clouds I had prayed for were not anywhere in sight_. I can't believe I'm actually here….I can't believe it…._

"Hey Green."

I look down to see a small figure appear into the moonlight. Her hair is floating in the breeze, like an angel. It's straight and silky, and I almost reach out to touch it. Almost.

In the moonlight, I see her silk blue dress, dark like the night. It ends at her knees, and rides up all of her curves perfectly, and is fastened by a dark ribbon over her shoulder with a diamond rose to pin it. She wears a simple choker, and simple long gold earrings. Who knew simple could be so beautiful? Who knew she would even GO for simple?

Her cerulean orbs glow like a glameow's, as she smirks and climbs up the tree- with surprising agility for a girl in a dress.

"Hey Blue." I mutter without looking at her. It's harder than you think.

She laughs. It really is a beautiful laugh…Why am I thinking like this? Am I crazy? I must have missed this morning's coffee. That's right. I'm just tired. I'm seeing things.

"So, what are you doing here all depressed and such on this beautiful night? She smiles as she sits on the branch next to me. I look away. "Trying to catch the bits of sanity that I still have." I mutter. She laughs. "Last time I checked-you were perfectly sane." She says. I scowl. "If you mean agreeing with you for this whole shenanigan-then I lost my sanity a long time ago." I said. She grinned. "I only got away with it because oak pushed you even more than I did. You have him to thank for." She said, her eyes glinting in the moonlight.

"I still can't believe I'm doing this. I'm mad, I am. To hold this. What am I, crazy? This is something Red does. Not me. I'm insane, I'm crazy, I'm-"She kissed me then. Just like that. It wasn't anything gross like I had always thought it would be. It was….well….nice. Her hands snaked into my hair, and mine somehow to her back…It was no wonder that we fell out of the tree.

It wasn't a cheesy clumsy fall. Sorry to disappoint you-but no. Being a trainer, my reflex skills are pretty good, and I landed on two legs, using the shock to bend my knee. Being the thief that she was, she landed on two legs, her knees dipping then rising to absorb the shock. I opened my eyes and she smirked. I cocked my eyebrow. "Pesky Girl." She grinned. "I love you too. Come on. We better get going." She smiled. She grabbed my folded jacket from the base of the tree, surprisingly not harmed by the grass or dirt. She slipped it over me-I'm surprised I let her. Then she took my tie and tied it around my neck-like an old married couple. She smirked at my nonchalant face. She finished tying it, and then pulled it forward so our faces were only centimeters apart. She smirked, her eyes boring into mine.

"What's wrong? Still aren't quite sure if you're sane?"

This time I kissed her. I leaned in, filling those few centimeters, and placed those lovely soft lips on mine. She kissed me passionately and all was well. Finally, I pulled away.

"I suppose I am."

I smile a little bit, and she beams. I offer her my hand, and she takes it. Together, we make our way into the lit lab.

Perhaps this wouldn't be as bad as I thought.


End file.
